


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Owlily



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, but give them a few years to catch up on that, the Sormiks are primary schoolers here so it’s strictly speaking not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlily/pseuds/Owlily
Summary: For the Sormik Advent Calendar 2018! It’s two comic pages. The only text is in those pages. If you’ve read the title and tags you should be able to tell what’s happening on those two comic pages.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

AO3 wishes me to type something. Uhm. The moral of the story is gay moms have gay sons.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, my prompt was the title. I dared to tell Pengie and Ali I would make do with whatever song prompt they give me. I am a woman of my word.
> 
> Please join my Muse/Selene fanclub  
> This is now the first work on AO3 with that ship tag
> 
> Also please give Ali and Pengie lots of love for organizing the calendar <3
> 
> In case the pics shouldn’t load, here’s links:  
> [tumblr](https://applegelstore.tumblr.com/post/181218574909/my-piece-for-sormikadventcalendar-3-my-prompt)
> 
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/301281)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Toradhart/status/1075008564572377089)


End file.
